Victor Barnes
Victor Barnes was a player character in Y2KPI. His playbook was The Professional. He was played by Gareth Williams. Background A twenty-year veteran of law enforcement, Victor Barnes was cherry-picked in a FBI recruitment drive from the New York City Police Department Emergency Service Unit during the city's period of decline in the 1970s. After working on a series of unusual cases, Victor was unceremoniously transferred to another department within the Bureau specializing in esoteric activity within the United States. Several years ago, Victor resigned from active service. While retaining communication lines and ties to the agency, he moved back to blah - spending the best part of a year surviving hand-to-mouth. Upon reuniting with blah, the two began an private investigation agency in the city. By the end of 1998, the pair had recruited several others as consultants or temporary workers for assignments. obviously Personality Victor sees himself as the head of the investigation agency, and believes himself to be taking on a lot of the baggage of the day-to-day running and presentation. During time off, he acts overly relaxed and doesn't interfere where he feels he shouldn't. However he believes himself responsible for the well-being of his employees, and will defend them by any means necessary. Relationships Alex Jankowski - 'A promising employee with a fresh view on criminology and Victor's line of work. Agency has discussed interest in headhunting Alex to be their newest recruit. 'Eoin Gallagher - 'A close friend from his days working in the FBI. Eoin helped Victor get back on his feet following his move back to New York and the two started a PI agency. 'Olivia Meyers - ''' [http://y2k-pi.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor '''Taylor]' - '''Taylor's been on agency's radar for a few years now. Victor was happy to keep them employed them under the guise of keeping an eye on them and having them investigate things he can't. 'Quinn Valentine - The first guy hired when the PI business took off. Victor has mutual respect for a fellow (ex)cop. Playbook Victor's playbook is '''The Professional. The full details of his character are as follows: Ratings * Charm: 0 * Cool: +3 * Sharp: 0 * Tough: +3 * Weird: -1 Look * Man * Unshaven face * Shabby suit Gear * Sniper rifle (4-harm far) * 9mm pistol (2-harm close loud) * Big knife (1-harm hand) * Flak vest (1-armour hidden) Moves * Deal with the Agency: When you deal with the Agency, requesting help or gear, or making excuses for a failure, roll +Sharp. On a 10+, you're good - your request for gear or personnel is okayed, or your slip-up goes unnoticed. On a 7-9, things aren't so great. You might get chewed out by your superiors and there'll be fallout, but you get what you need for the job. On a miss, you screwed up: you might be suspended or under investigation, or just in the doghouse. You certainly aren't going to get any help until you sort it all out. * Bottle It Up: If you want, you can take up to +3 bonus when you act under pressure. For each +1 you use, the Keeper holds 1. That hold can be spent later - one for one - to give you -1 on any move except act under pressure. * Tactical Genius: When you read a bad situation, you may roll +Cool instead of +Sharp. * Mobility: You have a truck, van or car built for monster hunting. ** Good things: Roomy; Anonymous ** Bad things: Old * Precise Strike (stolen from The Expert): When you inflict harm on a monster, you can aim for a weak spot. Roll +Tough. On a 10+, you inflict +2 harm. Oh a 7-9 you inflict +1 harm. On a miss, you leave yourself open to the monster. * Never Again (stolen from The Wronged): In combat, you may choose to protect someone without rolling, as if you had rolled a 10+, but you may not choose to "suffer little harm." * Battlefield Awareness: Take +1 armour (max 2-armour) on top of whatever you get from your gear. Improved Advances * Get some or all of the other players' hunters hired by the Agency. They get the deal with the agency move, as well as salary and benefits. * Advanced Moves: Kick Some Ass and Act Under Pressure Luck: 2 points of 7 remain Experience: 8 Advances (0 Available), ? MarksCategory:Player Characters